cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Indianapolis Colts Season
The 2017 Indianapolis Colts season will be the franchise's 4th season in the National Football League. Transactions Coaching and staff personnel changes * Emperor_of_Orange resigned as Owner and Head Coach following the Super Bowl deciding to pursue other opportunities. Emperor sold the team to Monda. * ObliviousLax resigned as General Manager following the Super Bowl citing lack of interest in NFLHC. * Monda sold the team to npklemm, and npklemm named himself the Head Coach. * LaserCats was hired as the General Manager. Arrivals * The Colts signed ILB Stephen Garza to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed OLB Stephen Hutchins to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed RB Craig Grimsley to a 2 year, $1.0 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed WR Derek Nelson to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed FS Joseph Harris to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed QB Horace Johnson to a 2 year, $1.0 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed K Eric Anderson to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed OT Donald Williams to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. * The Colts signed OT Antoine Tracey to a 1 year, $0.5 million deal on 6/1. Departures * Sammy Baxter, Tim Kassell, and Vince Smith were all selected in the 2017 NFLHC Expansion Draft. Trades * The Colts traded Bobby Givan to the San Francisco 49ers for Brian Kiel and Antwon Breedlove. * The Colts traded Rodney Galbreath to the San Diego Chargers for their 2018 NFLHC Draft 1st Round Pick, 2019 NFLHC Draft 7th Round Pick, Joseph Lopez, Matt Kreutz, James Anderson, and Charley Long. * Special Trade approved by the Commissioner: The Colts receive Matthias Banks from the Houston Texans in exchange for nothing. * The Colts traded their 2017 NFLHC Draft 1st Round Pick to the Baltimore Ravens for their 2018 NFLHC Draft 2nd and 3rd Round Picks. * The Colts traded Keith Simon to the Kansas City Chiefs for their 2018 NFLHC Draft 7th Round Pick. * The Colts traded Raymond Collins, their 2017 NFLHC Draft 3rd Round Pick, and their 2018 NFLHC Draft 5th Round Pick to the New York Giants for Grover Walker and Sammy Baxter. * The Colts traded their 2017 NFLHC Draft 4th and 7th Round Picks to the Detroit Lions for their 2016 NFLHC Draft Pick #66 (the Colts selected Rashad Simon with the pick). * The Colts traded their 2017 NFLHC Draft 5th and 6th Round Picks to the Minnesota Vikings for their 2016 NFLHC Draft Pick #124 (the Colts selected Tim Kassell with the pick). Mid-Season Extensions Free Agents Draft 2017 Season Regular Season Schedule Note: Intra-division opponents are in bold text. Injuries * During their Week 10 TNF game against the Oakland Raiders, G Jimmie Shelton tore his ACL. He is out for the remainder of the season. Season Result The Colts finished in 3rd place in the AFC South Division. They missed the playoffs for the 3rd time in 4th years. It was a disappointing season in the eyes of the fans. Even though there was turmoil in the Front Office. Fan expectations were still high. The Colts will pick 6th Overall in the 2018 NFLHC Draft. Division Final Roster Horace Johnson * Greg Bierria |Running Backs= * Brian Kiel * Tony Peaks * Craig Grimsley * Joseph Lopez FB |Wide Receivers= * Rashad Simon * Matt Kreutz KR/PR * Derek Nelson * Mosi Bartos |Tight Ends= * Kevin Knight * Jason Lee |Offensive Linemen= * Kevin Barker T/C * Leslie Hoover T * Antoine Tracey T * Richard Carter T * Donald Williams T * Antwon Breedlove T/G * Mathias Banks G * James Anderson G |Defensive Linemen= * Quentin Smith DT * Keith Hooks DT * Charley Long DE * Grover Walker DE |Linebackers= * Doug Odoms ILB * Rick Avellini ILB * Stephen Garza ILB * Rob Walls OLB * Keyuo Clark OLB * Stephen Hutchins OLB |Defensive Backs= * Kenny Allen CB * Jeremy Bell CB * Chris Brown SS * Sean Burton FS * Joseph Harris FS |Special Teams= * Eric Anderson K * Jerome Morris P |Reserve Lists= * Jimmie Shelton G |Practice Squad= }}